El Sabor del tabaco
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Él tiene un vicio, y ella también. Sólo pueden coexistir a base de amenazas; Ella no lo puede acusar, o él, le irá con la verdad a Weasley.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a © JK Rowling, y WB._

_

* * *

  
_

**El sabor del Tabaco.**

Lo veo exhalar el humo del cigarro y frunzo la nariz. Nunca me ha gustado el olor del tabaco.  
Giro la cabeza para inhalar aire limpio, pero siento como él, descaradamente, sopla el humo hacia mi cabello.

-¡Detente!-Gruño agitando mi melena. Él simplemente ríe burlón.

-Creí que las ratas como tú estaban acostumbradas a la pestilencia.-Contesta con ironía, arrastrando sus palabras.

-Imbécil.-Susurro con los ojos cerrados para poder disfrutar de la brisa. Tras de mí él simplemente produce un ruido que se confunde con una risa.

-El cigarro me relaja…-Dice de repente y escucho que con su pie aplasta lo que le queda de la colilla.- ¿Quieres?

Me giro lentamente y brinco cuando lo veo muy de cerca con una cajetilla colocada a un palmo de mi nariz.

-¡Aleja eso de mí!-Grito empujándole el brazo y tirando la cajetilla al suelo. Algunos cigarros ruedan por la fría piedra y él se enoja.

-¡Estúpida!- Grita. Y corre hacia la caja tomándola con ambas manos, casi como si fuera una joya invaluable. Yo levanto una ceja, suspicaz.

-Es curioso ver que alguien como tú se desviva por un vicio muggle.-Le digo con calma y casi viéndolo con lástima. Desde el suelo parece un crío, pequeño e indefenso al cual le han quitado su mantita; o un mago consumido por un terrible vicio que ni muerto podría revelarle a sus pares.

-¿Por qué no lo dices más fuerte?-Gruñe con un nuevo cigarrillo en la boca el cual intenta encender con su varita.

-Porque prometí no hacerlo. Nunca rompo una promesa.-Suspiro girando mi cabeza hacia el otro lado para despejar mis pulmones con el aire fresco.

-¿Y acaso yo he roto la mía?-Pregunta aún desde el suelo exhalando más humo. Lo observo disimuladamente y me veo obligada a cerrar los ojos con prisa. Aquella posición de desinterés, con la camisa fuera del pantalón, el cabello sin gomina, y las piernas colocadas despreocupadamente sobre el suelo me hacen verlo como jamás debería.-No me has contestado.

-No.-Digo secamente. Mi garganta duele ante el irritante aroma del tabaco que entra por mi nariz, pero también duele por el nudo que llevo amarrado en ella.

-¿De verdad no quieres?-Exhala nuevamente.- No sabes lo que te pierdes.

-Sí, lo sé.-Susurro con miedo.

-¿A qué le temes?

-El cigarrillo es malo para la salud.-Le digo sin mirarlo, intentando enfocar mis ojos aguados en las montañas que se pierden a lo lejos en la oscuridad.

-Abstenerse de las cosas buenas también es malo.-Vuelve a exhalar.

-Lo tuyo es un vicio.

-Y lo tuyo es cobardía…

Me giro molesta, enfadada y dolida. El nudo en mi garganta se deshace y mis ojos liberan el dolor que llevo acumulado. Él no sonríe, sólo me mira.

-¿Cómo puedes…?-Susurro con rabia.

-¿Vivir con la culpa? Sabes que me importa poco lo que le suceda a Weasley.

-Es mi amigo…-Lloro bajando la cabeza. No me gusta mostrarme débil ante él, pero la rabia y el dolor pueden más.

-¿Y yo?

Lo pregunta así, sin más. Abro lo ojos y descubro que una nueva colilla de cigarrillo yace en el suelo. Abro la boca y por ella entra el olor a tabaco, su olor a tabaco.

-¿Tú, qué?

Él se levanta del suelo. Se nota su altura ya que cubre la luna con su cabeza y me hace sombra.

-¿Qué soy yo para ti? –Me pregunta acercándose lentamente. En sus ojos veo el odio acumulado mezclado con un poco de desesperación. Sabe que lo que hace está mal.

-Un trato.-Contesto apartando la mirada.- ¡Un maldito trato!

-¿Sólo eso?

Siento que está muy cerca, el olor a tabaco que emanan sus labios me quema por dentro. Elevo los ojos y no me equivoco. Está muy cerca.

-Sí.- Vacilo. Él sonríe. Una sonrisa con olor a cigarrillo. Mi garganta se seca hasta provocarme dolor.

-Bien.-Acepta gruñendo sin moverse de su lugar, sabe que tengo razón.- Si quieres terminar el trato, ve y dile a Mcgonagall lo de mi vicio, y yo voy y le diré a Weasley el tuyo.

Abro mucho los ojos, espantada. Él sigue sonriendo.

-¿Subí hasta aquí para que rompieras tu trato?-Gruño molesta.

-Estoy seguro que no.-Sonríe sacando otro cigarrillo, gruño.-Eres prefecta Granger, basta con que me amonestes por mi comportamiento de esta noche y mi palabra no valdrá nada, ni siquiera para Weasley.

No abro la boca, intento no respirar. Aquel nuevo cigarrillo viene cargado con otro aroma. Un aroma… tentador.

-¿Para qué subiste entonces? Me pregunto.-Susurra él acercándose mucho más. El humo emanado de su boca penetra en mis fosas nasales como un extraño éxtasis. No le puedo contestar. No quiero hacerlo. No quiero reconocerlo. ¡No puedo!- Yo te diré por qué estás aquí…

Y antes de que mi cerebro pueda reproducir una respuesta coherente como todos los días, me veo pegada a unos fríos labios cuyo irresistible sabor se confunde con el de un tabaco ácido. Lamentablemente contesto, porque, aunque no quiera admitirlo, sí tengo un vicio. ¡Y vaya que sabe bien de su boca!

* * *

Nunca había escrio D/Hr. Este fue un desafío para el **foro Chocolate y Menta** que me pidió **AndrePotter18** hace mucho tiempo. Nunca lo había subido porque no me convencía, pero finalmente lo hice.

No soy asidua a esta pareja, en verdad prefiero a Draco con Ginny. Pero espero que me haya qudado lo suficientmente descente para todos los fans que los siguen. Es un tipo de historia que no describe lugar ni espacio, así que espero haberlo dejado claro con las acciones.

¡Saludos!

Anya.


End file.
